The Wiggles: The Wiggly Big Show VHS 1999
Roadshow Warning Scroll *Warning: New Penalties Copyright Amendments Act 1986. *Individuals face up to five years imprisonment $50,000 fine per offence. *Corporations face up $250,000 fine per offence *It is prohibited to **1. Copy this film **2. Sell or hire infringing copies **3. Have infringing copies in your possession for sale or for hire **4. This cassette is for private viewing only and must not be screened in public Opening Logos * Roadshow Entertainment - A Village Roadshow Company Rating G * The Wiggles The Wiggly Big Show * G for General Exhibition Opening Logos * ABC Video Opening Previews *Oh Wiggles Video *www.thewiggles.com.au Opening Titles * "The Wiggles" * "The Wiggly Big Show" Ending Credits * The Wiggles: Murray Cook, Anthony Field, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page * The Characters: Leeanne Ashley, Elisha Burke, Paul Paddick, Edward Rooke, Cassandra Halloran, Leanne Halloran, Cameron Lewis, Scott Porter, Jessica Halloran, Kristen Knox, Joanna Murphy,, Sian Ryan, Larissa Wright The Crew * Choreographer: Leanne Halloran * Production Coordinator: Lou Porter * Director of Photography: Borce Damcevski * Steadicam: Martin Lee * Sound Production: ARCOM, Tony Douglass, Craig Abercrombie * Editor/Vision Switcher: Douglas Kirk * Online Facility: Frame Set and Match * Online Editor: Phil Stuart Jones * Animation: engine, Swampmagic Pictures * Outside Broadcast Facilities: Zero One Zero * Floor Manager: Tony O. Conner * Mixed at: Trackdown Digital * Stage Production Manager: Rob Miles * Stage Design: Graeme Haddon * Front of House Sound: Chris Brooks * Stage Assistant: Alex keller * Lighting: Brad Landi, Kait Hall * Wardrobe: Kerry Dawson * Sydney Entertainment Center: Greg Pulllen, Arthur Carruthers, Debbie James, Tim Worton * Director: Chisholm McTavish * Producer: Paul Field * Executive Producers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page Songs Titles * Officer Beaples' Dance ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page and D. Lindsay (Wiggly Tunes) * Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Look Both Ways ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page and J. Field (Wiggly Tunes) * Can You (Point Your Finger and Do the Twist?) ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music) * Rock-a-Bye Your Bear ** A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music) * The Monkey Dance ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page and J. Field ** (EMI Music/Wiggly Tunes) * Silver Bells That Ring in the Night ** Madden/Wenrichs (Alberts) * We're Dancing with Wags the Dog ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Tap Wags ** J. Field (Wiggly Tunes) * Our Boat is Rocking on the Sea ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Rocket of Dew ** Trad. Arr. M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (Wiggly Tunes_ * Romp Bomp a Stomp ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music) * Hot Potato ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page and J. Field ** (EMI Music/Wiggly Tunes) * Do the Wiggle Groove ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page and J. Field (Wiggly Tunes) * Move Your Arms Like Henry ** P. Field (Wiggly Tunes) * Go Captain Feathersword Ahoy! ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page and J. Field (Wiggly Tunes) * Wiggly Meldey: ** Dorothy Would You Like to Dance with Me *** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music) ** Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) *** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music) ** Hot Potato *** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page and J. Field *** (EMI Music/Wiggly Tunes) ** It's a Pirate Party on the Good Ship Feathersword *** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music) ** Fruit Salad *** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music) ** Rock-a-Bye Your Bear *** A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music) ** Quack Quack *** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music) * Wiggles Christas Medley ** Have a Very Merry Christmas *** J. Field (Wiggly Tunes) ** Unto Us, This Holy Night *** J. Field (Wiggly Tunes) ** Felix Navidad *** J. Felicino (BMG) ** Jingle Bells *** Trad, Arr. M, Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music) ** Henry's Christmas Dance *** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music) ** Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus *** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music) ** Go Santa Go *** J. Field (Wiggly Tunes) * Special Thanks to: Cook, Fatt, Field and Page Families - The Wiggles Office Staff: Paula Dunn, Bernadette Day, Glynis Worrell, Wayne Fitzgerald, Karen Smith (Au Revior) * For bookings and enquires regarding The Wiggles and The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Show, Please Phone: (02) 9810 4777 or Fax: (02) 9555 2992 * The Wiggles Concert Information Line: 1899 828 455 * The Wiggles Website: www.thewiggles.com.au * OzEmail Internet * "The Wiggles" * Copyright © 1999 The Wiggles Touring Pty Ltd. Closing Logos * ABC Video Category:The Wiggles Category:Roadshow Entertainment Category:ABC Video Category:VHS Category:1999